mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cheese Sandwich
Cheese Sandwich é um garanhão terrestre e o auto-intitulado "o pônei super hiper mais festeiro" que aparece pela primeira vez no episódio Orgulhosa Pinkie. Densenvolvimento e design Grande parte da personalidade e aparência de Cheese Sandwich é baseada em seu dublador inglês, comediante e músico "Weird Al" Yankovic. "Weird Al" Yankovic afirmou em um reddit AMA em 15 julho de 2014 que ele "seria mais do que feliz para trazer Cheese Sandwich de volta para Equestria se é isso que os escritores querem!" Nick Confalone declarou em uma conversa no Twitter em 26 de junho de 2015 que ele iria querer a volta. Em meados de Maio de 2015, IDW 's Bobby Curnow afirmou sobre My Little Pony: Friends Forever: "Eu acho que personagens como Cheese e Coco estão maduros para FF... nem foram arrojados, porém, se bem que me lembro". Representação na série Cheese Sandwich faz sua primeira aparição como o rival de Pinkie Pie em Orgulhosa Pinkie. Ele é mostrado pela primeira vez em cena em vendo os pôneis de Appleloosa vendo uma festa organizada por ele. Quando ele sai, seu senso de queijo aponta-o em direção á Ponyville. Quando Cheese aparece antes de Pinkie Pie e seus amigos, ele se apresenta como o organizador de festa de toda a Equestria. Quando sua música introdutória começa, ele assume uma personalidade mais animada, toca acordeão e canta que ele queria ser um organizador de festas desde que ele era um potro. Neste ponto, ele toma as organizações de Pinkie Pie para Rainbow Dash e reúne uma grande festa de aniversário. Mais tarde, quando Pinkie sente que sua posição como pônei festeira está ameaçada, desafia Cheese Sandwich para um Duelo de Bobeiras, Cheese aceita. Durante o duelo, Cheese exibe uma ainda maior inclinação para o comportamento bizarro, cantando uma versão polca da canção Venham, Sorriam de Pinkie e ter o seu próprio, muito maior canhão de festas. Pinkie Pie, percebendo que Rainbow Dash não está se divertindo, admite que Cheese venceu. Cheese Sandwich mais tarde se aproxima de Pinkie e diz a ela que ele nunca quis tomar o lugar dela em Ponyville. Ele confessa que ele era, na verdade, extremamente tímido quando era um potro, e ele não realiza seu sonho até que ele deixou a sua casa em Manehattan e tropeçou em Ponyville durante uma festa organizada pelo potra Pinkie Pie, que o levou a ganhar a sua cutie mark. Tendo chegado a um entendimento, Cheese Sandwich e a equipe de Pinkie Pie fazem a memorável festa de aniversário de Rainbow Dash. thumb|Cheese Sandwich vendo o arco-íris. Antes de sair de Ponyville, Cheese dá a sua galinha de borracha, Molenga, que ele originalmente foi adquirida em Ponyville na festa da Pinkie, para Pinkie Pie e ele fica com uma segunda galinha de borracha, Molenga 2. Durante Jogos de Equestria, Cheese é visto na platéia quando Spike tenta acender a tocha. Cheese é mencionado em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e faz uma participação especial em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Personalidade Quando inicialmente introduzido, Cheese Sandwich tem um comportamento bastante sério, vestindo-se em um chapéu de cowboy e uma capa. No início, o seu lado cômico só é sugerido por uma galinha de borracha vestindo um chapéu-coco, que ele carrega em uma sela e a chama de Molenga. Ele fala em um tom bastante sério. thumb|left|Trabalhando junto com Pinkie Pie. Mais tarde, ele revela sua verdadeira personalidade alegre. Ele também compartilha muitas características com Pinkie Pie: ele gosta de agir alegremente e fazer uma festa em uma grande performance. Ele gosta de cantar e tocar o acordeão, e ele possui um "Sentido de Queijo" semelhante ao Sentido Pinkie, que permite-lhe saber quando as festas precisam ser planejadas. Perto do fim de seu episódio de estréia, Cheese Sandwich é mostrado manter Pinkie Pie em alta conta, querendo impressioná-la com suas habilidades como um festeiro por causa do impacto que ela teve em sua vida. Sua marca reflete seu amor por queijo e acordeões, que ele usa com freqüência para suas festas. Versões diferentes Outras representações IDW Comics thumb Cheese Sandwich aparece em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 22. Ele também aparece em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9 página 2 como um atendente de AppleCon 45. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Cheese Sandwich é um personagem jogável no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Sua descrição no jogo é: Se trata de um baile de máscaras ou uma bola de mascar, Cheese Sandwich é o pônei festeiro certo para o trabalho!" Livros de história Cheese é mencionado por Pinkie Pie em Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama após Discórdia dizer "O Cheese fica sozinho", e Pinkie acha que ele está no teatro. Mercadoria thumb Uma mini-figura de Cheese Sandwich vazou. O brinquedo foi lançado como parte da onda onze de pascotes de mistério e cartões de colecionador. O cartão diz que "Cheese Sandwich gosta de fazer o almoço para seus amigos!". As cartas comerciasi série 3 Card # F62 afirma que "Quando Cheese Sandwich vai para uma cidade, todos os pôneis estão em uma épica festa! Esse cara aqui de queijo é o único pônei que pode competir com Pinkie Pie para o título de melhor pônei festeiro. Ele detém o recorde de dar as maiores festas em 27 cidades em toda a Equestria, incluindo a festa Cheesapalooza na cidade de Albuquercolt! Cheese Sandwich viaja muito e, usando seu sentido de queijo para guiá-lo, se há uma festa em necessidade, lá ele vai organizar." No jogo de cartas colecionáveis o conjunto de expansão, Canterlot Nights # 40 R cartões e # ƒ19 de Cheese Sandwich, Canterlot Nights # 102 R cartão Critter Stampede, Canterlot Nights # 141 U cartão de Joe # 35 R cartões e # ƒ16 de Cheese Sandwich, o Crystal Games # 125 C cartão de Molenga, e o Crystal Games # 138 R cartão de festa, Absolute Discord # 7 C e # ƒ5 cartões de Estado de Cheese Sandwich que "De Appleloosa para Ponyville, de frio Yakyakistan para o ensolarado deserto San Palomino, se há uma festa em necessidade, em seguida, é onde Cheese vai! ", e Absolute Discórdia # 106 L cartão Foto Op lista aa citação "Agora, diz Cheese Sandwich! " Cheese Sandwich aparece nas WeLoveFine T-shirts "Cheese Sandwich Vs Pinkie Pie", "Super Duper Party Pony", "Cheese In Your Knees!", e "The Periodic Table of My Little Pony", a primeira foi lançada em Janeiro de 2014, antes do lançamento do episódio Orgulhosa Pinkie mas após o lançamento do clipe do primeiro preview de Orgulhosa Pinkie com ele. Cheese Sandwich é mostrado no Acidfree. Curiosidades *Se não tivesse sido pela Pinkie Pie e sua festa, Cheese Sandwich não teria virado um pônei festeiro. *Conhece a Pinkie Pie desde que eram pequenos, mas ela não sabia. *Tem muitos aspectos parecidos aos de Pinkie Pie, como festa, atitude e a crina bagunçada. Também tem o "Sentido de Queijo", que lembra o "Sentido Pinkie". *Fez uma aparição especial no episódio O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. *A partir de Orgulhosa Pinkie, muitos fãs o colocaram como namorado de Pinkie Pie nos Fanfictions e Fans Arts. Citações Galeria Referências en:Cheese Sandwich Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Músicos